


Секрет

by BloodyLadyMary



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || спецквест [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyLadyMary/pseuds/BloodyLadyMary
Summary: какой секрет — один на двоих — может быть у лорда и его гвардейца?
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || спецквест [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646866
Kudos: 7





	Секрет

**Author's Note:**

> AU, таймлайн навскидку позднего Средневековья, ООС. Расшифровка задания спецквеста: мечи, фехтование.

Осенний ветер бил наотмашь, едва не сбрасывая в пропасть с открытых галерей навстречу подножьям скал, облизывал своим холодным дыханием каменные стены замка, свободно гулял по пустынным коридорам.

— Ночью тут особенно невыносимо, — поделился с Персивалем проходящий мимо Тесей. — Поскорее бы сдать дежурство.

Персиваль угрюмо кивнул, хотя в ночную смену пронизывающему холоду он был даже рад: тот прогонял сонливость, отрезвлял не хуже перцовой настойки.

— Капитан поставил тебя в патрульный караул? — с сомнением спросил Персиваль. Обычно на посту он не позволял себе разговоров, но сейчас капитан стражи не мог его уличить, потому что спал, как и остальные обитатели крепости. Ежащаяся от холода и ощетинившаяся башнями, она представлялась Персивалю нахохлившимся дикобразом, ожидавшим атаки.

— Истинно так, — удрученно ответил Тесей. — Я предпочел бы свой прежний пост, но капитан сказал, что это личное распоряжение милорда. Думаю, он что-то подозревает.

Персиваль догадывался, на что намекал Тесей. Для него не было секретом, что он влюблен в дочь милорда и та отвечает взаимностью. Раньше Тесей лично нес пост у ее покоев, как сам Персиваль дежурил у комнат ее брата Корвуса — сейчас тот отдыхал в своих покоях.

Посреди ночи его должны были сменить, но Персиваль уже ловил себя на мысли, что начинает клевать носом даже несмотря на холод. Ему все острее казалось, что с утра без посторонней помощи вряд ли удастся подняться на заре. Еще больше удручало, что с утра надлежало сохранять трезвость ума из-за предстоящей тренировки новобранцев для защиты Верхнего и Нижнего города.

В теплое время года Нижний город практически пустовал: поселенцы бросали каменные дома и бревенчатые срубы, уходя на фермы и в деревни, лишь на рыночной площади, в тавернах и борделях теплилась жизнь, привечая торговцев, путников, межевых рыцарей и наемников. Зимой город просыпался от летней дремы, и, несмотря на морозы, жизнь там бурлила.

С наступлением осени, когда зарядили дожди и начались первые заморозки, в Нижний город стали стекаться крестьяне, гоня скот и ведя запряженных мулов, тянущих на телегах фураж, урожай и солонину, чтобы оставить провиант под защитой городской стражи в донжоне, тем самым платя за собственную безопасность.

Большому поселению проще дожить до весны под защитой городских стен; оставшиеся на фермах рисковали пасть жертвами мародеров, рыскавших в поисках наживы среди покинутых деревень. Но и оживший Нижний город привлекал воров, бродяг и убийц. На улицах все чаще случались кровавые стычки, крестьяне жаловались на кражу скота и птицы, и городская стража физически не справлялась с бесчинствами, а потому каждый сезон капитан набирал рекрутов из мужчин и юношей, умевших держать меч и лук.

Этих самых новобранцев Персивалю и предстояло учить, чтобы впоследствии они поддерживали порядок на улицах города. Вот только будет ли наутро от него прок как от мастера над оружием? Никто не позволит рекрутам брать что-то опаснее тренировочных мечей, и все же каждая полученная травма была на его совести.

Возможно, следовало подыскать себе замену на дежурство, но милорд слишком ревностно относился к безопасности детей, и лишь немногим дозволялось защищать их покои.

Неподвижная поза сводила с ума. Никогда еще Персиваль не чувствовал себя настолько измотанным, но не позволял уступить этим мыслям, иначе им удастся сломить его дух.

Поразмыслив, Персиваль не нашел ничего лучше, чем размять занемевшие ноги. Если кто-то заметит, что он покинул пост, может последовать наказание. Хотя если он скажет, что ему послышались подозрительные звуки из спальни…

Взяв подсвечник и запалив фитиль, Персиваль отворил дверь и тихо прошел в личные комнаты Корвуса. Он беглым взглядом обежал горницу: гобелены, тяжелые портьеры на окнах, темные альковы… Как много укромных мест — будь он злоумышленником, прятался бы именно там. 

Как можно тише ступая по холодному каменному полу, Персиваль подошел к окну и на пробу ткнул мечом в портьеру. Пусто.

Он проверил для верности все закутки, и убедившись, что в горнице никого нет, прошел в спальню. Портьеры были раздернуты, впуская тусклое желтоватое сияние луны. Вдалеке маячили посеребренные верхушки гор; звезды сияли, точно светлячки, которых время от времени скрадывали от взора редкие облака.

Персиваль приблизился к постели, задернутой тяжелым балдахином, отодвинул ткань и посветил.

Корвус спал, зарывшись по самую макушку под толстое одеяло. Чуть улыбнувшись, Персиваль убрал свечу, чтобы не потревожить сон, и вернулся на пост.

***

Расставив рекрутов по парам, он вызывал по одной и давал рекомендации, на что обратить внимание в технике, где боец открывался перед противником, в чем его слабости. А самое главное: постоянно поправлял хват на тренировочном мече, хотя на прошлых занятиях, говоря об этом, и так уже натер мозоль на языке. Нужно было время, чтобы они привыкли.

Когда последняя пара закончила упражнение, Персиваль распределил всех по тренировочной площадке подальше от стрельбища так, чтобы они не мешали друг другу. В следующий раз он планировал поставить против них опытных бойцов, чтобы проверить, чему новички научились и научились ли, или опасность и адреналин сразу вымывают из их голов всю науку, как только они оказываются перед противником, переставая мыслить логически.

— Командующий, мне не нашлось пары, — послышался позади приглушенный голос. Персиваль обернулся — перед ним стоял парень в шлеме с опущенным забралом, так что лица не было видно. Боялся, что его запомнят и накажут за опоздание?

— Имя? — грубо спросил Персиваль.

— Криденс, сир.

Криденс… Такого Персиваль не помнил, хотя провел с рекрутами уже не одно занятие.

— Ты новенький?

— Верно, сир.

— Тогда на исходную.

Тренировка началась почти на рассвете и длилась уже несколько часов. Персиваль, практически не спавший ночью из-за дежурства, полагал, что придет рано, однако новички уже ждали его, нацепив доспехи. Страх оказаться перед врагом неподготовленным — лучший стимул к обучению.

По всей видимости, Криденс так не считал. Что же, Персиваль намеревался поучить его лично за такую дерзость. Видимо, одному новичку все же посчастливится испытать на себе атаки опытного бойца уже сегодня.

— Встань передо мной, Криденс, — подавляя раздражение, которое усугублял недосып, велел Персиваль. — Сегодня твоей парой буду я.

На тренировочной площадке одобрительно заулюлюкали и заулыбались, тут же прекратив бои. Фехтовальщики и лучники стали стекаться к ним, образуя круг.

— Вперед, Криденс!

— Покажите ему!

Нестройный гул голосов пронесся над двором. Одни кричалки предназначались командующему, другие новичку, подбадривая или, наоборот, раззадоривая.

Криденс даже не думал возражать. Пройдя вперед, он занял позицию и стал ждать, будто именно на такой расклад и рассчитывал.

«Наглец», — подумал Персиваль почти с теплотой. Он не хотел этого показывать, но его забавляло такое поведение и даже радовало. Именно из таких бунтарей и получается толк, если заложить в них верные основы.

На Персивале не было доспехов, лишь стеганый дублет. Взяв тренировочный меч, чтобы не покалечить парня, он встал напротив Криденса. Ноги напряжены, будто он готов к прыжку в любую секунду, но кисть легка, надежно сжимает эфес.

Веселый гомон нарастал. К ним подтянулись и остальные зеваки из дворовых и стражников, Персиваль заметил возвышающегося над остальными Тесея. На его губах цвела задорная ухмылка. Другу не терпелось увидеть, как он отделает заносчивого новичка.

Криденс атаковал первым, стремительно бросившись на Персиваля, и тот, ожидая подобного нападения, отскочил в сторону. Но Криденс, кажется, тоже предвидел маневр противника и вместо того, чтобы по инерции пролететь дальше, затормозил, легко обернувшись. Затупленное лезвие меча хлопнуло по спине плашмя и только потому не прорезало одежду. Толпа издала дружные возгласы — кто-то радостный, кто-то разочарованный.

Бой не будет простым. Персиваль недооценил противника, но теперь понимал, что перед ним не просто заносчивый мальчишка: Криденс специально нарвался на спарринг.

Определенное затруднение создавало то, что лицо парня скрывало забрало. Но Персиваль не единожды бился с полностью бронированными воинами, он научился предугадывать поведение по языку тела. Именно этому он учил и Корвуса с юных лет, и тот, на радость наставнику, делал успехи.

Персиваль хотел довести Криденса до изнеможения, осыпая атакой за атакой. Сталь пела, рассекая воздух и редкие капли дождя. Его не тяготила тяжесть доспехов, опыт был союзником, и все равно Криденс умудрялся отражать нападения и даже контратаковать, словно его уже учили прежде. Персиваль определенно был готов заняться с ним более серьезными тренировками. Возможно, из него бы вышел отличный воин.

Их спарринг походил на маятник: каждая атака встречала блок, но сражение не было монотонным и муторным, состоящим из набора заученных движений. Они импровизировали почти на равных, хотя Персиваль доставал Криденса чаще, наказывая за невнимательность рубящими ударами и оставляя вмятины на броне. Их ноги чертили по тренировочной площадке замысловатую вязь, словно бойцы танцевали на расстоянии вытянутых мечей.

— Давай, Персиваль! — послышался громкий окрик Тесея.

Именно в эту секунду Криденс улучил момент для контратаки, отбросив противника назад, взмахнул мечом, чтобы задеть по плечу. Персиваль попытался увернуться, но неудачно: кончик лезвия мазнул по щеке, оставив косой порез, тут же налившийся кровью.

Криденс опустил меч.

Но Персиваль в запале битвы почти не обратил внимания на жалящий укус стали и едва удержал себя от новой атаки, когда заметил, что противник неподвижен.

— Персиваль… — выдохнули за забралом.

Рука взлетела к лицу, коснулась раны. Взглянув на перчатку, Персиваль увидел кровь.

По толпе прокатился взволнованный вздох.

«Это пустяки», — хотел разубедить их Персиваль, но тут увидел, что Криденс снял шлем.

— Милорд. — Персиваль упал на колено и склонил голову. Бриджи мгновенно намокли от сырой земли.

Корвус.

Как можно было не узнать его? Не узнать приемы, которым сам же и учил?

Персиваль ощутил, как по холодной щеке стекает горячая капля крови, но не посмел шевельнуться и стереть ее. Он несколько лет учил Корвуса, а тренировочный меч оставлял синяки, каждый из которых был уроком. Но тогда они оба знали, что это учебный бой, Персиваль был осторожен, по возможности щадя Корвуса. Сейчас же он посмел поднять руку на того, чью спальню охранял ночами, о чьей безопасности заботился больше, чем о своей, готовый отдать жизнь, если того потребует долг.

— Поднимись, Персиваль, — твердым голосом велел Корвус. — Пожалуйста.

— Можно ли считать, что ученик превзошел своего учителя? — послышался голос Тесея.

— Это решать учителю, — с улыбкой ответил Корвус. — Что скажете, сир?

Персиваль утвердительно кивнул. В одно мгновение он преобразился из опытного наставника в покорного гвардейца.

— Это было коварно с его стороны, — заметил как бы между делом Тесей после окончания тренировки. Персиваля до сих пор снедала опустошающая растерянность.

— Милорд имеет право проверять преданность делу своих людей, — сказал он то, что должен был сказать любой на его месте.

— Брось, он хотел позабавиться, только и всего.

— На это он тоже имеет право.

Тесей хмуро взглянул на Персиваля.

— Ты отвечаешь так, будто боишься, что я пойду к милорду с донесением, что ты позволил его сыну себя победить.

Персиваль мученически выдавил улыбку и не стал спорить.

— Наверное, я могу гордиться его успехами?

— Еще как можешь, — улыбнулся Тесей, хлопнув Персиваля по плечу. — На твоем месте я бы поговорил с ним наедине.

— О чем? — опешил тот.

— Даже не знаю, — с деланным недоумением отозвался Тесей. — Может, намекнешь, что так ты потеряешь уважение бойцов?

— Разве после этого они не должны зауважать своего сюзерена, вдохновиться им, чтобы постигать с большим рвением науку владения мечом?

— Разумеется. Но я подразумевал тебя и авторитет, который _ты_ должен олицетворять.

Тесей говорил правильные вещи, хотя будь Персиваль на месте одного из рекрутов, подобная ситуация не оттолкнула бы, а, наоборот, вызвала расположение к учителю. И он был уверен, что не одинок в этом.

***

В последующие дни Персиваль видел Корвуса только в Большом чертоге во время трапез в окружении семьи, слуг и домашней стражи. Они обменивались лишь приветствиями, и иногда Персиваль ловил мимолетную, как мотылек, кроткую полуулыбку, когда их взгляды ненароком встречались…

Что люди прочитают в его глазах? Вдруг кто-то догадается, что его волнует? Не выдаст ли он себя с головой, не подставит ли его беспечность Корвуса?

Персиваль не был знатоком душевных мук, их он проживал глубоко внутри, если в суматохе дней позволял себе такого рода роскошь. Он предпочитал не задавать вопросов, получая приказы, и по привычке не задавал вопросов и себе. Однако их спарринг сломил его дух.

Как Персиваль не тщился обманываться — он жаждал этих улыбок, изнывал от желания вновь взглянуть на Корвуса, но всякий раз одергивал себя. А после пытался понять, что предосудительного таилось в хрупкой гармонии между ним и Корвусом, что именно пугало, но так и не смог дать осмысленный ответ. Было лишь чувство, зудящее под кожей, не дающее поблажек и не оставляющее в покое ни на миг. Будто вокруг его сердца протянули нить, и кто-то невидимой рукой тащил ее на себя, сдавливая, мешая дышать и здраво соображать.

День тянулся за днем, заря сменяла зарю. Персиваль пытался найти гармонию и покой во время богослужений, внимая молитвам и пению хора, но взгляд, будто желая наказать его, высматривал среди прихожан макушку Корвуса. Не помогали и тренировки, напоминая об их учебном сражении. Персиваль с волнением ждал очередного появления Корвуса и одновременно презирал себя за это.

Персиваль не искал с ним встречи, напротив, он менялся дежурствами с другими стражниками, чтобы отсрочить неизбежный разговор. Но бегать бесконечно невозможно.

Вместо ожидаемого дежурства их первая встреча пришлась на тренировку, которую Корвус самолично назначил в одном из Малых залов, передав записку со слугой.

Персиваль явился раньше указанного времени, чтобы иметь возможность собраться с мыслями. С собой он прихватил из оружейной два меча с затупленными лезвиями. Ему редко приходилось бывать в этой части крепости: флигель держали для гостей милорда и использовался редко, особенно в холодное время года.

Осмотрев зал и удивившись накрытому столу, Персиваль положил мечи рядом с кувшином, кубками и тарелками с сырами и поежился, сопротивляясь соблазну налить вина, чтобы согреться. Горячее вино со специями и фруктами пришлось бы сейчас кстати. Слуги заблаговременно затопили для них камин и зажгли факелы, чтобы раздернуть плотные портьеры на окнах и впустить свет, при этом не выстудив воздух, но от каменных стен даже через гобелены все равно тянуло холодом.

— Персиваль, — хмуро обратился Корвус, переступив порог, и прикрыл за собой дверь. По его тону было видно, что он заранее заготовил слова. — С моей стороны было опрометчиво подставлять тебя на тренировке, я приношу извинения.

— Не стоит, милорд, вы в своем праве, — возразил Персиваль и замер, точно олень перед лучником во время охоты, готовый сорваться на бег: все внутри сжалось, когда пальцы коснулись подсохшей раны.

— Я наградил тебя знаком отличия, — улыбнулся Корвус.

— Я буду носить его с гордостью.

Корвус снова слабо улыбнулся, совсем как за трапезами в Большом чертоге. Вот он, долгожданный шанс объясниться. Правда, Персиваль так и не решил, о чем повести речь.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит, — заметил Корвус изучая его лицо. Пройдя к столу, он взял кувшин и наполнил кубки.

— Это лишнее, я должен сохранять трезвость рассудка, — упрямо ответил Персиваль, когда ему протянули вино. Он полагал, что тренировка намного эффективнее разгонит кровь. — К тому же я достаточно выпил за ужином.

Корвус не выглядел огорченным, и все же на его лицо легла тень. Он сделал глоток из кубка, предназначавшегося Персивалю, и подошел почти вплотную, так что можно было ощутить аромат вина на его губах, которые нестерпимо захотелось попробовать на вкус. Посторонние мысли из-за близости выдуло из головы, точно ветер сухие осенние листья. Тело охватило волнующее томление, от которого становилось дьявольски хорошо, и это только больше пугало.

— Помни, что у стен есть уши, — шепнул на ухо Корвус, на что получил в ответ запоздалый кивок. — Несколько лет назад, — сглотнув ком в горле, проговорил он, и Персиваль приготовился внимать каждому слову, надеясь услышать ответы на вопросы, роящиеся в голове, как ночные мотыльки у масляной лампы. — Несколько лет назад, — повторил Корвус, — меня застали на конюшне с помощником конюха.

Персиваль в смятении уставился на него. Он ожидал услышать что угодно, кроме этого.

— Беднягу потом высекли. А меня заперли в моих покоях. Меня не били, но я неделями не мог их покинуть.

— Мне самому тогда не единожды приходилось дежурить у вашей двери, — подтвердил Персиваль, не до конца понимая, к чему тот ведет, и не припоминая, чтобы слышал раньше об этой истории.

Корвус тускло улыбнулся и отвернулся.

— С тех пор я боялся, что кто-то вновь пострадает из-за меня, и потому не позволял себе очаровываться, если ловил двусмысленные взгляды. Но это никуда не ушло. Оно до сих пор преследует меня. По ночам мне грезятся фантазии… фривольного содержания. А по утрам, когда я просыпаюсь, слугам приходится перестилать постель. Лишь небо знает, за что мне это проклятие.

Персиваль недоуменно моргнул, не ожидав такого разговора.

— Зачем вы мне это рассказываете?

Корвус заломил пальцы, хрустнув суставами, меж бровей залегла глубокая морщинка. Персиваль тут же пожалел о том, что спросил вопреки своим принципам. Разве его дело — допрашивать наследника на личные темы? Это забота милорда и святого отца.

— Хочу, чтобы у нас был общий секрет, — последовал ответ. Корвус упрямо смотрел в его глаза, будто опасаясь, что он возразит.

— Как вам будет угодно, — ответил Персиваль, как и полагается отвечать на любые приказы и причуды.

— Будет, — подтвердил Корвус и, глубоко вздохнув, с нажимом продолжил: — А у тебя есть для меня секрет?

Вопрос ставил в тупик. Персиваль не хранил секретов от своего сюзерена, у него и в мыслях не возникало утаивать… Но Корвус явно намекал на что-то личное, что-то, что не предназначено для ушей его милорда-отца и его двора.

Прежде чем придумать ответ, Персиваль прошел к столу, взял предназначавшийся для Корвуса кубок и сделал глоток вина.

Корвус вопросительно выгнул бровь.

— Ну? — поторопил он, вновь опасно приблизившись.

Сказать про Тесея он не мог. Хоть это секрет, но принадлежит не ему. Да и секрет ли… Отчего-то Персивалю казалось, что Корвусу об этом давно стало известно, причем раньше, чем ему самому. Персиваль взглянул в глаза Корвуса, стоящего так близко… Слишком близко. Он наблюдал, как тот становился мужчиной, учил ездить в седле, держать меч, накладывать стрелу… Право, не мог же он сказать о том, что мучило его последние дни? Даже после признания Корвуса о помощнике конюха, что можно расценить как провокацию.

— У меня нет секретов, милорд, — сумрачно ответил Персиваль, не понимая, раскаивается ли он, что скрыл правду, или доволен, что не выдал себя.

Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Корвуса. Может, оно и к лучшему, во всяком случае Персиваль спасен от унижения или разочарования.

Не говоря ни слова, Корвус сократил расстояние между ними. Персиваль окаменел, когда его уст коснулись горячие губы, пахнущие вином.

— Теперь будет, — прошептал Корвус и отпрянул.

Ничего не понимая, Персиваль дотронулся до собственных губ, не успевших запомнить поцелуй, как до этого касался свежей раны на щеке.

— М-милорд?..

Вероятно, Корвус был огорчен, не ожидая такой безропотной и бесхитростной тупости от собеседника, но у Персиваля не было иных слов: шок не успел найти выход, разум был дезориентирован и затуманен поцелуем. До сознания доходил лишь задорный треск огня.

— Или ты можешь предложить свой вариант, — как бы невзначай заметил Корвус. Ситуация явно забавляла его.

До Персиваля наконец-то начало доходить, что Корвус заранее тщательно отрепетировал этот спектакль, чтобы поставить его в безвыходное положение. Никакой тренировки не предполагалось, это лишь предлог. Свербящее в груди чувство неопределенности, кажется, наконец отступило, позволив дышать глубже. К нему пришло долгожданное понимание.

— Что, если я откажусь?

Персиваль знал наперед, что ему ответят, но хотел лишний раз в этом убедиться. Ему на мгновение стало досадно, что не он первым сделал шаг, но, с другой стороны, он испытал облегчение: кости были брошены. Повтори Корвус вопрос сейчас, у него бы нашелся ответ. Вот только необходимость в нем уже отпала.

— Я скажу, что ты пытался меня соблазнить, — улыбнулся Корвус. — Все придворные видели твое напряжение после нашего спарринга. Твои взгляды, твою нервозность.

Туше.

— Вы загнали меня в ловушку, — с видом побежденного, но все же чувствуя себя победителем, признал Персиваль.

— Я рад, что ты это понимаешь, — последовал задорный ответ. Корвус отставил свой кубок на стол и деликатно забрал второй из рук Персиваля. Делал все это он с наигранной леностью и неспешностью, будто давая последнюю возможность передумать.

Его провокация была такой же игрой, жонглированием на грани куртуазности и непристойности. Он фехтовал фразами, взглядами и жестами, превосходя Персиваля во всех смыслах, не давая шанса провести равноценную атаку. До сих пор Персиваль занимался тем, что выставлял блок, защищался, пока его не оттеснили в угол, предлагая сдаться и признать поражение.

Персиваль предпочел поставить все на кон и использовать единственный шанс атаковать.

Он сделал последний шаг, разделявший их, и поцеловал губы, на которых играла самодовольная ухмылка. Корвус оказал ему дерзкое сопротивление, чтобы вести в поцелуе: его рот распахнулся, жадно целуя в ответ. Ладони легли на грудь, ногти царапнули по грубой шерстяной ткани дублета, а пальцы потянулись к многочисленным пуговицам.

Голова закружилась, как после крепкого эля, кровь прилила к щекам, адреналин бурлил в венах. Персиваля охватил пьянящий восторг, как в разгар битвы, будто он действительно ринулся в бой.

Пальцы ловко расправились с пуговицами, ладонь скользнула под полу, погладила живот через нижнюю рубаху, а потом руки опустились к завязкам бриджей. Холод уже не беспокоил: тела охватил жар, но, пока Персиваль был увлечен поцелуями, ему в скором времени грозило остаться без штанов, в то время как Корвус все еще был полностью одет.

Нехотя оторвавшись от губ, Персиваль стал покрывать поцелуями шею и линию челюсти, медленно оттесняя Корвуса к стене, куда, чтобы освободить место для тренировки, перенесли длинные широкие скамьи. Пальцы занялись пуговицами, расстегивая темно-серый дублет с вышитыми черными воронами, расправившими крылья, — родовым гербом Корвуса, гербом Лестрейнджей.

Корвус тоже не терял время, сражаясь с завязками на своих бриджах, и когда Персиваль почти покончил с парой десятков пуговиц, взял его за руку и направил ее к паху, чтобы тот почувствовал его возбуждение.

Он восхищенно вздохнул, когда сильные мозолистые пальцы сжались на члене, с улыбкой закусил губу, чтобы сдержать стон, и толкнулся бедрами навстречу ласкавшей его руке. 

— Определенно этот секрет нравится мне больше, — жарко прошептал Корвус, окончательно распутав завязки на бриджах Персиваля, и подтолкнул его к скамье.

— Дождитесь финала моего повествования, — с многообещающей улыбкой ответил Персиваль, взяв его за руку. Улегшись на скамью спиной, он увлек за собой Корвуса, и тот охотно сел сверху, оседлав бедра.

Они распахнули полы дублетов, чтобы не запачкать их семенем и избежать ненужных любопытных взглядов, когда вернутся в основную часть крепости. Плюнув на ладонь, Корвус размазал слюну по головке и ниже, склонился над Персивалем, перехватил пальцами их члены и на пробу двинул кулаком вперед и обратно.

До Персиваля как через вату доносился треск факелов и огня в камине. Мир померк, сосредоточившись на затуманившихся от возбуждения глазах Корвуса, на ладони, ведущей их вместе к блаженному забытью, на губах, что Персиваль с жаром целовал, руками забравшись под его нижнюю рубаху и глядя живот, бока, поясницу.

Он подумал о том, как учил Корвуса залезать на коня и ездить в седле, а теперь тот сам седлал его, уча новому и запретному, и фыркнул от смеха прямо во время поцелуя.

— Что смешного? — подозрительно спросил Корвус и мягко прихватил зубами подбородок.

— Думаю о том, как вы хорошо научились ездить верхом, — усмехнулся Персиваль.

Корвус самодовольно хмыкнул и поцеловал его под подбородком, затем в кадык. Спустившись к яремной ямке, он засосал кожу под ключицей, отчего Персиваля выгнуло дугой.

— Кажется, я нашел ваше уязвимое место, сир, — усмехнулся Корвус и тут же подавился смешком, когда Персиваль сжал пальцы поверх его кулака и двинул резче.

Ухватив Корвуса за затылок, он притянул его голову ближе, чтобы вновь поцеловать. Лишь когда легкие начало жечь от нехватки воздуха, Персиваль ощутил, как рубаха на животе стала влажной и липкой от семени. Корвус устало навалился ему на грудь, и Персиваль поцеловал черноволосую макушку.

— Полагаю, сегодня я не готов к тренировке, — шепнул Корвус, обдавая плечо горячим дыханием.

Персиваль прыснул и крепко обнял его. Корвус завозился в объятиях, чтобы повернуться и видеть его лицо. Смоляная челка растрепалась, почти закрывая глаза.

— Знаешь, ведь я соврал тебе, — пристально смотря в глаза, сказал он.

— В смысле? — напряженно спросил Персиваль, нахмурившись. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы возникшая между ними хрупкая связь вдруг резко оборвалась.

— Я действительно был на конюшне, но ничего не делал с помощником конюха. — Корвус закусил губу, раздумывая, стоит ли продолжать. — Я полез в стойло к самому норовистому коню, думал, что смогу с ним подружиться, но он чуть не затоптал меня. Отец был напуган и жутко зол.

— Не скажу, что мне спокойнее от этой новости, — хрипло ответил Персиваль, по спине пробежал холодок.

— Зато теперь у нас с тобой есть общий секрет.


End file.
